Clearwater
by Candilylou
Summary: My name is Zara. I'm a normal person with normal teenage problems. My mom and I are going on a summer trip to Washington and on the way we get into a car crash caused by a woman appearing in the road. After that vampires and werewolves haunt my dreams. Those dreams start to become reality. It's a sign but people are keeping it a secret. What am I? Seth/OC Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of my twilight fanfiction about Seth and my own character. Hope you enjoy!

CLEARWATER

CHAPTER 1

All those stories I heard as a kid were so fun to hear. There were werewolves and vampires that roamed. And the best part was that they would battle because they were natural enemies. I guess I still love those stories, even if they are just fairy tales. Now that I'm I don't believe in those fairy tales anymore but the thought they could be real is crazy.

The school bell rang. It is summer in Utah now. I have all summer to take a trip up to Washington. Not Washington, D.C., the rainy, cold and humid Washington. My mom and I have made this trip to stay in a vacation home in a small town of Forks. We could see the ocean and go hiking in the mountains there. My mom and I are very outdoor people. And we like going on nice trips to places we haven't been yet. Forks is going to be just wonderful. Nothing happens there and it's quiet.

I get home and see my mom had already set our suitcases by the door.

"Mom! I'm home." I yell over the music playing from the kitchen. She strolls out of the kitchen with a plate in her hand dancing to the music. She loves all music and that's what I love about her, and me.

"Hey honey! Ready to go?" She yells over her music. I set my backpack on the couch.

"Ya just a few more things." I start running up the stairs and my mom yells up to me.

"Your backpack doesn't belong on the couch." I roll my eyes.

"I know." I shout back with a tone. I open the door to my room and see my last suitcase on my bed. I shove the last few things in there. My book, pajamas and my blanket. My dad got me that blanket many years ago. Even though my dad had left my mom alone with just me for 7 years. I still love my dad. He has made mistakes but he is trying to fix them. Which is why he is in prison right now. I zip my suitcase and pick it up ready to heave it downstairs. I pass my mirror and my face catches my eyes. My dark skin, light brown hair and blue eyes catch me. Sometimes when I look in the mirror I think I'm beautiful. And others I want to cover my face with my hair. Today is a good day luckily. I smile and head downstairs.

My mom finished with the dishes and is loading our stuff in her truck. I take mine out and set it on the truck bed. I turn around and jump. It is Brin coming to say goodbye. Not that she really cares though. No one cares about me here. If I never come back from Washington, they won't care.

"Hey Zara. I came to say bye." She pulls me in to a hug. "Hope you have fun in Washington, even if it's not D.C." She teases and I pull away.

"I will. Don't have too much fun here." I say and she begins to walk away but glances at me and waves before turning around.

My mom pulls out the last of our stuff and I settle into the passenger seat. She starts the truck and we take off.

"You locked the house right?" I ask. She nods.

"Of course." She reaches and turns up the radio. She pats the steering wheel with the beat and I chuckle at her. I recline my seat and close my eyes. It's a long trip to Washington.

Stick with me. This is the shortest chapter I have. It's mostly a preview. Thanks for reading and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey welcome to chapter 2! Thanks for reading and following!

CHAPTER 2

I open my eyes to the thunder outside. The music was died down and the storm roars loud. I look over at my mom focusing on driving. I fix my seat and sit up. It's dark outside and it's raining so we must be close to Washington.

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing my throbbing eye. She presses a button on the stereo and the time pops up. 3:53.

"Three fifty three." she says and right after that, the music stops.

"Where are we?" She looks around then at her phone on her lap. I stare out the window at the pouring rain. It's dark even with our headlights. You can't see anything past 10 feet in front of the car. I stare out there hoping to see something like a car or a sign but it is black. There isn't any lights other than the headlights on the car. The darkness is neverending. How do people live in Washington with this darkness and the rain pattering on the windsheild? I glance at my mom and see her trying to find our location. I bring my eyes forward again and something catches my eye. Something red and black. As we get closer the figure takes shape and I see that it isn't something, it's someone.

"Mom!" I yell and she looks up and slams on the brakes. My mom holds out her arm but It doesn't stop my body from yanking forward and hitting the windshield. I didn't get my seat belt on since I woke up. We screech on the pavement and the rain falls loudly. It takes a while for the car to stop but when we do I am yanked back to my seat. My head is throbbing where I got slammed into the windsheild. I reach up and run my fingers over my head. There is a bump forming on forehead and I feel wetness slide over my fingers. Blood? Rain? My head starts to sting with pain. I slouch back in my seat and wait. I don't know why I'm waiting. An aftershock like with an earthquake? I turn my head to see my mom. Her face looks pale and her eyes are wide. Her knuckles are turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"Mom." I croak and I feel my eye sight fading slightly. She looks over at me, grabs my hand and squeezes it. It's funny how something like that takes seconds to happen but when you replay it in your head it's much longer than that. All the details are enhanced and it's more tramuatic.

"It's okay honey." Her voice shakes. I let my eyes drift closed and the world slips away.

I feel my surroundings come to life. I open my eyes and see curtains line the ceilings and a constant beep. I look over my sides and see machines around me and my mom asleep in the corner. I'm in the hospital. I hate hospitals. I glance at my arm and the needle stuck in my wrist. I hate needles. I lay there for a few minutes and I hear my mom stir.

"Zara. How are you feeling?" She walks to the bed.

"Fine I guess." I say I don't know how I feel. I am feeling normal. No pain. It is silent for a second.

"You had a minor concussion, but you should be able to get out of the hospital later today." She smiles and squeezes my arm.

"Where are we?" I ask. I still don't know where we are at all.

"Seattle." She smiles. We made it with only a minor concussion.

"I guess our trip didn't go exactly like planned." I tease and she nods with a small smile.

"Yeah... you better get some more rest. You look exhausted." She grins in the most motherly way possible.

"I feel exhausted." I say and we both laugh for a second. My long yawn breaks the laughter. She pats my arm and sits in the corner again. I close my eyes and immediately feel the world drifting away.

"Zahira?" An unknown voice calls. I rustle around on the bed and stretch. I notice it looks brighter than it usually does in the hospital room. I peek one eye open and I have to squint to see. The sun is right over head. I sit up and look around. A beautiful field with red flowers all over. How did I get here? I notice that I'm not in hospital robes but in my usual clothes. Did I get released? Where is my mom? I rub my eyes and look behind me. I freeze. The whole world stops on this beast in front of me; staring at me like desired prey. It looks almost like a dog. I see its face calm and curious, change to a snarl. It looks to the side of me and I am relunctant to look over but it could be help or someone safe. When I catch sight of jet black hair I have no idea who it is, but something about the red is familiar.

Someone had walked up to me I didn't even hear it. I look up to the face of a woman. She looks down at me and grins evilly. She has short, black hair to her jawline and a slim frame. She is wearing a fancy dress coat over her red form fitting dress. Her facial features are sharp and stern and so pale. And... sparkling? Her whole body is sparkling where the sun hits. But one thing that catches my eye is her eyes. They are blood red. I feel my body shake. After all the years studying werewolf and vampires, I don't need to be an expert to know this is a vampire.

I look back at the ground. I feel so small against the killing monster next to me. I begin to stand but in a flash of lightning she has a hold of my wrists and holding them to the ground with such force, I think my wrists might break. I hear the beast across the field growl in a way that I shiver. I look into the blood red eyes of this girl and she finally speaks.

"Zahira. I've been waiting. You smell so sweet. I could just..." She leans down and licks my neck. There is a bark from the beast. I gasp at her cold touch and my breathing is uneven.

"Don't be afraid. I will only turn you to me. You won't die, but it will hurt." She chuckles. I see her fangs grow and she plunges for my neck and is out by the time I feel any pain. I scream. The pain is burning the outside of my skin then it melts into my muscles where is spreads like a wild fire. My body twitches and jerks uncontrollably and I lay there swirling in pain. I glance over at the beast and see it had charged for the vampire. My vision blurs and I watch them battle. The women throws it across the field and it hits a tree. I roll my head back as the pain spreads across my veins. I hear ripping and roaring from their fight. The beast must have won because the girl is laying dead with her head torn off. Where they are disconnected, and looks like stone thrown on cement as it shatters. I try to find a beast but all I see is a boy. A handsome boy with caramel skin and short, ruffled, black hair. Not to mention no shirt so you can see a tattoo on his shoulder. He runs to me.

"Zara." He places his hands on the side of my face. "Zahira don't die. I won't let you become a bloodsucker." He voice shakes. My body still twitches and I feel like a want to die already and be gone of this sheering pain. "I need you. I can't lose you. I promised myself I'd protect you." He places his head next to mine and holds my head still. "I love you Zahira. I always will love you." His voice fades out and I feel my eyelids growing heavy. My body is exhausted from the jerking around and pain. I'm dying. I'm becoming a vampire. I'll never be the same.

I shoot up from the bed. The hospital. That wasn't real. I reach up and touch my neck to be sure. Just a scary dream. Werewolves and Vampires have taken a toll on my dreams. But this was different. I search for my mom in the corner but she isn't there. I wait for someone to come. This is my first time staying in a hospital and I don't really know what I should do with this. Wait for hours possibly for someone to come? I sigh. I still don't feel anything. I feel as normal as I did before the crash. The crash. There was a person in front of the car but where is it? Now having that dream it kind of looks like that woman was the person in front of the car. The blur of red. It can't be possible. I'll ask my mom if someone else had come to the hospital with us.

After an hour of painful boredom the doctor walks through the door finally.

"Looks like you're wake." He chuckles. "We are going to run final tests then you are free to go. How do you feel?" He asks as he messes with the machinery by the bed.

"Fine. Where is my mom?" I ask.

"She went to the cafeteria to get some food for you. You've been asleep for 14 hours total." He chuckles and I do too. That is a lot of sleep. No wonder I feel fine.

"Was there anyone else that came with us to the hospital?" I want to know if what I saw was real or my imagination.

"No you guys are the only ones that the ambulance saw... Is there someone else we should be concerned about?" I shake my head.

"No I just don't know what we hit so I want to be sure another person didn't get hurt." I smile and he nods. I am still very confused. There isn't another person here. So that could mean I just saw things, it's fine. I just need to shrug this off and enjoy my summer in Forks.

My mom came back in and the doctor finished his tests and we left the hospital. Our car was only sort of totaled so we drove the rest of the way to Forks. All of our stuff is still in tact which is good. Once we left Seattle the pine trees started rolling in all over the place. I could begin to smell the mountains. I leaned back in my seat and watched the gray sky and pine tree filled mountains. It's beautiful here.

We pulled up into our new vacation home driveway and we began unloading our stuff. The house is a 2 story and looks a lot like the other houses on the block. I lean against the truck and look around the neighborhood. In the house next to ours a man walks out to his police car. He spots me and waves. My mom comes out that exact moment and decides to go make conversation. I follow her.

"Hello." She says once we get close enough. "We are moving into this house for the summer. My names Janet and this is Zara." She points to me and I smile and wave again. The man is middle aged and looks like he has seen a lot. I guess you have if you are a police officer.

"Are you a police officer?" I mkiioillioo9iooioooiask pointing to his car. He nods.

"I'm actually the sheriff, so you better not get into trouble especially when your neighbor is me." He teases and we all laugh.

"I don't think I can get into anymore trouble and what has happened already." I say and he chuckles.

"What's happened?" He asks. I look at my mom and she explains.

"We got into a minor wreck up in Seattle. She had a minor concussion. I guess our trip isn't doing to good." Mom laughs.

"I'm Charlie Swan." He says and holds out his hand. My mom shakes it and nods. "I'm sorry about your terrible trip already. Why are you staying in Forks?"

"We planned a trip to a mountainous area so Forks is perfect." My mom opens her arms to all of Forks.

"Well it's not completely perfect but I'm trying. Where did you come from?"

"Southern Utah. Having this new change from hot and dry to wet and humid." My mom chuckles. I look over at their front door and a woman comes out.

"Charlie? Why haven't you left yet? You're going to be late!" She says and meets my moms eyes. "Oh I'm sorry! Are you guys moving in next door?" My mom nods.

"Yes just for the summer though. This will be more like a vacation home."

"Welcome... I'm sorry to intrude your conversation but Charlie needs to get going. How about you come for dinner tonight?" Dinner sounds good. My mom won't have to go shopping till tomorrow and I can stay home and relax.

"That's so nice." She turns to me. "Is that fine?" I nod. She turns back to them.

"Alright we'll see you tonight." Charlie got in his car and rolled his window down.

"Ok see you later. Bye Zara." I wave.

"Bye!" I shout over the cars engine. The women walked closer to us. She is the same height has my mom. And she is really beautiful.

"I'm Sue Clearwater." She shakes my moms hand. I hold out my hand.

"I'm Zahira, but most people just say Zara." I shake her hand.

"You look about my sons age. How old are you?"

"17." I say and she grins.

"You are. My son, Seth, comes around here a lot. I think you might like him." I blush and she chuckles. "Not unless you don't want to." I do want to meet someone here so I can at least have something to do over the summer. I shake my head.

"I'd love to meet him. Will he be at the dinner tonight?" She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. He won't be here tonight he has been real busy but I'll let you know the next time he comes." She smiles and looks back at my mom.

"It's nice to meet you guys and if you need anything we are here to help."

"Thanks." My mom says and we leave to our house. This is going to be a long summer.

Hope you enjoyed! I've got more chapters and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of my story so far! Yay! REVIEW! Thanks :)

CHAPTER 3

As soon as I get to my room I make my bed with my bed sheets and blankets then fell onto the bed that squeaks as I land. For how old this bed is, it's very comfy. My mom has the entire summer planned. Mostly by what we feel like doing at the time. She isn't really a planner. She is a doer. Another thing a love about her. So far this trip has gone down hill and now mid-way. The dinner tonight should be good. And Seth Clearwater will be nice to meet I guess. Thought we ran over a vampire too. So now I have a reason to believe I'm going crazy. It's supposed to be sunny this week so maybe we will go hiking then. I look over at my door where my bag of clothes and belongings sits. I don't want to unpack right now. I look at my phone and the time says 5:08. I really have been sleeping all day. And I'm starving. The food my mom brought me wasn't enough. I can't wait to eat dinner later.

I stalk down stairs and into the kitchen where a bag of trip snacks sit. I open it and pull out a can of Pringles. This should hold me over till dinner. I take a handful of chips and take it back upstairs. I pull my curtains open to see the mountains and I open the window to smell the rain. I do love the intoxicating smell of rain that can make you fall asleep feeling like your in a rain forest.

I need to unpack so I fold all my clothes in my dresser and all the books and charger on the desk. It's not as dusty as I thought. I sit on my bed and look around at the room I'm going to be staying in all summer, which is only 3 months but summer is always longer than I think. I hear my mom knock on the door and walk in.

"Hey honey." She says and I give a small smile.

"Hi." I say.

"Sorry that this trip hasn't been as we planned." She sighs and sits next to me on my bed.

"Well I didn't expect it to be perfect." I rub the side of my head. She pulls me into a side hug.

"I know sweetie... I love you." She says and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too mom." I say and she lets go of me and starts walking to the door but stops just before leaving out the door.

"We are going to go over the neighbor's at around 6:30." She says and smiles before leaving. I look at my phone again and see it's 5:47. Still some time to rest. I slump back on my bed and close my eyes.

"Honey. It's time to go." I open my eyes and my mom is standing in the door way with her coat on. I look back at my clock that says 6:26. I slept longer than I wanted but considering what happened today, it makes sense. I sit up and reply with "Okay" and get my coat and shoes on.

We are standing on the porch of their house when Sue comes to the door.

"Hello, come in." She opens the door and we walk into their home. It looks almost exactly like ours. The building structure is the same. We walk into the kitchen where the small dining table is and where Charlie is sitting reading the newspaper.

"Go ahead and sit. Dinner should be ready in 5 minutes." We sit on the opposite side of where Charlie is sitting. He puts down the paper.

"So are you staying the entire summer?" My mom nods.

"Yes until August 26." She smiles.

"I hope you like it here. Forks is a lot of fun even though it's a small town." The timer rings on the stove and Sue comes in and pulls out a roast in the oven and sets it on the stove.

"Is it just you and Zara?" Sue asks setting the roast on plates with potato, onion, carrot and celery from the roast. My mouth is starting to water.

"Yes." my mom sighs long and I catch the regret in her eyes. Sue sets the plates in front of us and sits in the chair next to Charlie.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Sue says and my mom's face is mixed of a lot of emotions. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Sue says and situates her plate in front of her.

"No it's just my husband. He has left me and Zara for 7 years. Now he is in prison and I don't think he cares about us anymore." Those words hit me more than ever. Of course my dad cares. I love him even though he left us, left my mom to help me alone. He has to pay child support which never happens so my mom works 2 jobs to keep enough money for me, the house, car. Everything. My mom's boss told her to go on a paid vacation because she was working herself too hard.

"I'm very sorry." Sue apologizes and actually really looks sorry. I look over at my mom on the verge of tears. She sniffles and wipes her eye from any tears.

"Don't be. He is the one missing out." I hear a small chuckle from her but it is filled with sadness. This is hard to talk about. It's even hard to think about. "What about you?" My mom wipes more tears from her eyes. Charlie clears his throat.

"I have a daughter, Bella, and I used to have a wife but she lives in Florida now with her new husband. I think you might like Bella." He looks at me and I smile. "She is got married 2 years ago and has a daughter." It sounds like her life has gone just perfect. Sometimes I wish my mom and I didn't have all the extra stress in our lives.

"What about you Sue?" My mom asks. I take a bite of my food.

"I have 2 children. Seth and Leah. Their father died 2 years ago by a heart attack, but then I met Charlie and we got together." She smiles and holds his hand. They have a happy ending too. I hope my mom has the same happy ending.

"When will I get to meet the rest of your family?" I ask Sue and she detaches from Charlie and frowns.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them for a while myself. They go out to the Reservation for a while then don't come back for weeks at a time." She says. Reservation?

"What's at the Reservation?" I ask.

"It is the old Indian Reservation from my tribe." Now that I look at her. She has caramel skin and black hair, kind of like the boy in my dream. "It's up in the mountains and the Blacks live up there. Have you heard of them?" I shake my head.

"Do you think I could visit it there? It sounds nice to be in the mountains. I am very much a nature kind of person." I grin. It would be nice to live in the mountains surrounded by nature all the time.

"Ya of course. How about we plan to go in the next week?" Sue says. My body fills with joy. Already something to do this summer.

The rest of dinner went well and my mom and I get home and I just want to sleep some more. I've never had a concussion before so I'm assuming it's a side effect of it. I immediately get to bed and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning to some people talking outside. I drag my body over to my window that I left open. There is a boy and a girl walking into Charlie's house. The boy catches my eye. I almost fall out the window at what I see. The boy is from my dream. The boy who told me he loves me when I was bit by the women that my mom apparently didn't run over. It's getting more complicated. I watch him walk calmly with the girl into the house. It must be Seth and Leah. I back away from the window and sit on my bed. My palms are sweaty but cold. Maybe its just a coincidence again. I need to see him.

I get my clothes on and run down the stairs. My mom is in the kitchen when I get to the door she stops me before I turn the knob.

"Where are you going?" She asks wiping her hands with a hand towel.

"I'm going to go see Sue." I say opening the door now. "I'm kind of in a hurry. Love you." I yell already in the driveway. When I get into their yard Sue is closing the door. My body is pulsing with adrenaline.

"Sue!" I yell and she swings the door open.

"Zara! Your just in time." I speed walk to her and try to act as normal as possible.

"I saw Seth and Leah walk in and thought it'd be nice to see them, you know." I pant and peer into the house hoping to catch a glimpse of Seth who was in my dream.

"Come in!" She says and I walk in and wait for her to close the door. I look around their house and hear Charlie talking with them in the living room. I peek into the room and see the side of Seth's face. He turns towards me and I slip around the corner. I felt my stomach turn at just seeing his face. Sue notices my strange behavior and now I have to tell her. I'll sound less crazy if I don't.

"Sue I know this is going to strange but I have seen Seth in a dream before." I don't tell her about the vampire and beast because it sounds too weird. She looks back into the living room then to me. I hear Charlie talking still.

"What do you want to do?" She asks. I look around searching my mind for answers. What will happen when we meet? This is too much pressure. I feel sick.

"I need to get out of here." I push past her and run through the front door.

I get back to my house feeling so lost. I walk past my mom to my bedroom. I stare out the window waiting to catch a glimpse of Seth. A while later and Seth comes out with Leah. My stomach flips. They talk for a second then run off. They didn't bring a car. I see their shadow disappear into the trees. Now that he is gone I want to see him. I feel pain through my body now. Forks is not normal.

After a few days I hear a knock at the door. My mom opens the door before I could get there but I hear Sue talking. I hope she doesn't tell my mom about the dreams. I've thought about telling her but I don't want her to worry. I get to the door and smile at Sue. "Hey." I lean against the door frame and my mom walks away.

"Well I promised a trip to the Res, if your still up for it? I know we were going to go next week but... you know?" She winks and locks her hands together on her lap. Going to the Res is a more likely chance I'll see Seth. I grin after thinking about it. I want to go but I don't. I fear if I meet him I'll get turned to a vampire like in my dream. And since seeing his face, my dreams have become more frequent.

"Yes of course. Let me get ready." I try to sound happy but it makes me sound over joyed. "Come in while you wait." I motion for her to walk in but she shakes her head.

"I'll just wait in the car." She turns and walks down to the car. I run up the stairs and find the best outdoor but cute clothing I can find. I go with my black tennis shoes with jogging leggings and a plain loose T-shirt with a cool design on the chest. I check myself out in the mirror looking from all angles. I plan on doing some hiking while out there. I hope my mom won't mind.

I get to Sue's car and it is silent for most of the way. I stare out the window to the trees going past. It's beautiful even if the locals think it's not. In Southern Utah it's all red rocks and sand everywhere.

"Are you and Charlie going to get married?" I ask and she doesn't move. She just sighs.

"I don't know. I want to get married but I don't know if Charlie does. We had a wedding date once upon a time, but something in the office happened and we had to postpone. Charlie hasn't said anything to me about it since." She says and I see a little pain behind her black eyes.

"You should talk about it with him. I see that he obviously wants to marry you but doesn't know when the right time will be." I sit up in my seat. "Fall is coming up and it's a beautiful time for weddings." I suggest with a little tone. She giggles.

"All right... just give me some time." She ends and we pull into the drive way of a small house in a field surrounded by the pine trees. She parks and we sit in the car. "This is the Black's." She says and opens the car door. I follow her and as I close the door. A group of boys appear out of the trees across the field. All with caramel skin and ruffled, black hair. Also in only short so I can see the tattoos on all of their shoulders.

I follow Sue to the door and she knocks. The door opens and I look down to see a man in a wheelchair.

"Sue!" He exclaims. He looks over at me and the smile slowly fades.

"Who is our guest?" He says with a confused look. I step up and offer my hand.

"I'm Zahira Tere, but you can call me Zara." He shakes my hand softly.

"I thought it'd would be nice if she came to the Reservation." I notice Sue give him a look hinting to something. I get a little worried. The boys from the field are now to the right side of the house and still approaching. This time I can see there is a girl with them. She has brown-red hair and looks sort of pale. Her eye color is chocolate brown. She is beautiful. When she approaches with the others. I'm hit with the same feeling in my dream when the vampire is next to me. I feel my stomach turn and flip. I almost trip as I try to step away from her presence.

"Sue who's this?" The boy next to the girl asks.

"This is Zara." I can barely hear their voices. I grip my stomach and feel my knees grow weak. What is going on? I look up at the boys 1...2...3...4...5. All shirt less in the cold weather. I can't hear what they are saying. All I can feel is the girl right there and her aura so strong and unnatural. I fight to keep my eyes open but they don't. My knees are wet on the gravel. My body is quitting on me. I feel my hair ruffle and the gravel on my cheek. The voices are mixed together only making out a few words.

"She can what?" One masculine voice says. "Get her inside." I feel arms around my body lift me and into the house. I peel my eyes open barely able to see anything. I am put on a couch and I see a mush of caramel skin but the girl is still here. She is the only white one mixed in caramel. I feel dizzy and sick. I want to let go. This is too much pain I can't get away from. I let the dizziness take over and I drift to sleep.

I appear in a field. The same field I always awake in but this is different. The bright sun is still there and it lights up the world. The beast across the flowers isn't there. This time it's the girl. She walks closer in a unnatural speed. She is face to face with me now and her red-brown hair sways in the wind. I can't feel her awful aura anymore.

"Who are you?" She asks with a soothing voice.

"Zahira Tere." I say.

"Who are you?" She asks again. What does she mean? I'm Zahira Tere.

"I told you. Zara-"

"No something happened when you saw me. What are you?" She asks with a straight face and I get a little worried.

"I am a human."

"What am I?" The wind blows her bronze hair. I look for a second. I focus on her eyes and her pale skin. I look closely. It is sparkling almost. A hint of diamond in every grain of skin. Clouds cover the sun and the sparkling stops. I look at the girls eyes. Only one thing can do that. The girl in my other dreams. Pale face, sparkling skin. A vampire. I gasp and the girls face finally moves into a small grin and her eyes closed.

"Almost. I'm half human and vampire. You could sense it that's why your body reacted, but it's time to wake up." She opens her eyes and they flash gold then she snaps her fingers and it feels like blinking when I open my eyes again I'm back in the house. I shoot up from the couch and see gold eyes. I scramble out of the blanket over top of me and jump over the back of the couch. I fall and my head spins and throbs. I lift my body from the floor and peek over the edge of the couch over at the man who is sitting on the dining table. He is a vampire too. I can feel it. He has the signs too. Pale, gold eyes, marble skin. He chuckles at my reaction. How else would you react if there was a blood sucking vampire staring down at you while you sleep?

"No need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." He holds out his hand and I take it. Why did I take it? His hand is cold against my raging heartbeat pumping blood to my body. I timidly walk around the couch and sit back on the blanket. He smiles and I suddenly feel welcome to his life. I relax a little. " I'm Carlisle Cullen or Doctor Cullen. I've been treating you since you passed out. It seems your all better now." He says.

"Yes I feel much better." I look at his blonde hair combed over into a professional look. He does look like a doctor. But if he is a vampire how can he be a doctor. Won't he loose control when he smells blood?

"It is different for our kind to have a doctor. And a very good one at that." He laughs. Is he admitting he is a vampire? "I know you know I'm a vampire. That's why you reacted abnormal towards Renesmee." So I can sense vampires?

"Am I some sort of vampire sensor?" I say sounding not so amused about this.

"Yes you could say that." He chuckles. "You can sense the aura of death from our kind. It was your first time seeing a vampire and that's why your body kind of over reacted." The way he talks does sound professional too. He is a vampire doctor.

"Renesmee's a half vampire." I say and he slightly nods. "How?" He looks down at his hands that are rested against his knees. He breathes in sharply before talking.

"Her mother was human when she was born. Her father changed her just in time." He looks back at me. If vampires are real does that mean werewolves are too?

"It seems you don't need me anymore. I need to get back to my family but if you have anymore questions come to my home." He stands and holds his briefcase he brought with him. He holds out a card in between his index and middle fingers. He walks toward the front door. I rest my head in my hands then let my head fall to my knees. I'm less lost now but I still don't know about Seth.

I hear the front door open and I let my back fall on the cushion. It is the boy that was standing next to Renesmee. He sits in the chair in front of me with his elbows resting on his knees. He stares at me then his hands and the floor then at me. I can tell he wants to tell me something.

"If you're going to say something, say it." I try not to sound mean but it comes out a little too harsh.

"Who are you?" He starts. I stare at his muscular frame. His short black hair and perfect jawline. Not this again.

"Zahira Tere." He sighs in a agitated way. He stands and is now directly in front of me looking down at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks a little more sternly. I stand now just below his jaw.

"I'm on vacation. Are you going to interrogate me or give me answers because I kind of need them." I try to look tough but he is tall and more muscular than me.

"No what are you doing here at the Reservation? La Push." He is ignoring my questions so I'll ignore his.

"Are you even going to introduce yourself?" I give a little smile. I notice how his jaw flexes. He remains silent. "I'm not going to answer your questions if you don't answer mine." I fold my arms on my chest and stare at his dark brown eyes.

"I can't... give you answers yet." He walks away back to the door.

"Can you at least give me your name?" I kind of beg not wanting to sound to helpless even though that's how I feel. He sighs and turns his head barely seeing his eye.

"Jacob." He says then slams the front door. I walk over to the curtains and push it back enough to see a group of pale and caramel skinned people. I can only hear a few words being said. I see Carlisle, Jacob, Sue, Renesmee, the old man in the wheelchair and 2 more vampires. Their auras almost mix together. A boy and girl about the same age standing with Renesmee. The girl glances at me and I pull back from the window. I need to get our of here. Go for my hike how about that? I look around the house and to my luck there is a back door. I walk out and run into the trees. I definitely don't want anyone following me on my thoughtful hike.

Once I get far enough from the house I walk. Twigs crunch under my feet. I sink in a few places where there is mud. The sun is only shining in a few areas. It has already been 10 minutes out in the trees. I don't go too far since I don't have much supplies. I finally get to a resting area where a nice open area with tall grass is. The sun is shining here and the grass moves under the wind. I sit in the middle of the field, close my eyes and listen to the wind move the trees and the birds sing in the clouds. I suddenly hear a low growl and I open my eyes. I'm a little afraid to sit up and look around. I gather courage and sit up slowly. I look around but I see nothing. I am relieved some but it comes back when I hear another growl from the trees.

"Hello?" I look around frantically unable to know which side the growl came from. I turn back around and see a large beast walk out of the dark trees and into the sun. But it suddenly fades behind a cloud. I stand and walk backwards slowly. I see it's body shape and tail looks almost dog like. It growls again and walks toward me. I avoid making eye contact; afraid it will kill. It looks like the beast from my dream. All most exactly. It's fur is light brown except for it's back where there is a large black spot. I trip on a thin, long branch and land on my butt. I still scramble away avoiding it's eyes. I hit a tree and I can't back up any longer. I can't get away.

The dog gets me right under it's teeth. I look at it now. I stare into the eyes of my killer and to face my death instead of retreating. Right as I lose hope of survival it stops. It's eyes grow wide and it's head lowers. It stares at every inch of me, then turns to run away but before it does the dog turns slightly to see me it looks back at me and then runs away. I feel like my heart stopped. My palms are sweaty. That was weird. I hope my luck is still with me. It's time to go back.

When I get to the open field where the house is I see Jacob and 4 others standing in front of the opening. Jacob is staring at me with a smug look. The others are looking like they know something more. I continue walking into the field and too the house. Sue is standing there talking with the wheelchair man. Sue sees me coming and gives me a sympathetic look. She knew this was going to happen. This trip really has gone really down hill now. I stumble past her and get into the car and feel my body still shaking. No way I'm going out again so I wait for her to get in so we can leave. I hope she gets the hint. I watch the boys run around the field then run to the trees where another boy comes out looking less happy. The boys look like they are doing the same thing they always do. Gripping him and wrestling him a little, but he doesn't look too pleased. He gets closer and I see that it is Seth. I sit up farther in my seat to watch him. It doesn't look like he wants to be wrestled by them but he deals with it and keeps walking. I want to get out and stop them from messing with him even though he doesn't want to.

He gets to where Sue is to the back side of the house and keeps his head down. I open the car door and step out. I get a little closer to the front of the house to hear their conversation from around the corner.

"I... kind of... uh... imprinted." He speaks softly. The boys all roar and laugh wrestling each other. The man on the wheelchair moves forward.

"That's enough." He says and the boys stop. "Congratulations Seth." He says and pats him on his arm. Is this a celebration for funeral. The way Seth looks he doesn't want this.

"Thanks Billy." He says softly again and walks away, but not to the field, towards me. What do I do? I begin to panic not much I can do right now. It totally looks like I have been eavesdropping! I take too long to figure out my strategy that he comes stalking around the corner and he catches a glimpse of me and he stops. I see the side of his face and he slowly turns his head toward me. Our eyes meet and my stomach flips and dances and I tremble with sickness.

"Uh..." I can only make a sound. I'm so embarrassed to be eavesdropping but the way he looks at me I begin to blush. I'm frozen there looking over his features. Everything is gone but us. I can't look away; I don't want to. The sound of the boys around the corner brake my trance and they stop also. They glance at me, then to Seth with an unreadable look. This is bad; caught eavesdropping and Seth looking at me like that. No. I'm going to be sick. I pick my trembling body to a walk. I practically run to the car when my stomach starts to jolt and my throat tenses and waters. I get to the back of the car and start to hurl. My hands are shaking against the back of the car that I can barely keep myself up. I wipe my mouth and ease my way into the passenger seat.

I slouch down enough so I avoid eye contact with any of them.

There's chapter 3 for ya! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4! Yayyyyy!

CHAPTER 4

I get to my room and feel to my bed. What had just happened with Seth? He was staring at me like I was all that mattered. I'm so overwhelmed that I scream into my pillow as loud and aggressive as I can. After I stop my mom knocks on the door. I look up at her face filled with worry. I haven't told her anything. It must be the super mom powers. I sit up and she sits next to me.

"I know something is wrong Zara. You can't hide it from me." She says rubbing my arm. I stare at my fumbling hands. What do I say to her? "Is it boy trouble?" She asks and I can't help my sob when she says those magical words. It is and so much more. I collapse into her shoulder and cry. He rubs my back until I start hiccuping.

"Mom I don't know what to do." My voice is weak and hoarse.

"Who is he?" I look up at her and rub my wet eyes. I sigh.

"Seth." She doesn't look surprised at all. She keeps a calm warming smile.

"And you're falling in love with him." She doesn't ask. She knows. I guess I am a little.

"I don't know." I pull her into an embrace. My chin rests on her shoulder and she rubs my back. Just having her here is making some complicated things make sense even though they don't. I love my mom and her support.

"I am planning on going hiking tomorrow." She pulls away from me and smiles. "It's going to be warm and maybe we can just take a drive by La Push and find a nice place to lounge on the beach." That sounds wonderful.

"Alright mom." I rub my eyes again and she stands from the bed.

"Okay I got to go make dinner now. Don't spend too much time here." She teases and closes the door softly with a small click. I fall back on my bed. My stomach still in knots.

I wake up the next morning and the sun is shining through my window. My churning stomach is gone and I feel super powered for the day. My mom was right. It is going to be a good day today. I get dressed and meet my mom in the kitchen filling water bottles and stuffing them in a backpack.

"Hey ready to go?" She stuffs the last water bottle in and moves onto snacks. Always good with the snacks.

"Did you get the first aid?" She pulls it out of the bag then stuffs it back inside. Can't be too careful when going into the forest especially with vampires roaming around. Now that I have reminded myself of it. I can't shake it. I feel like yesterday was just a horrible dream, but the only dreams I've been having are with the large dog that almost killed me yesterday. "Then I think we are ready." I say in a less enthusiastic voice but it's still well hidden.

We get in the car and leave Forks for La Push. We get to the beach and park the car. My mom is fascinated by the beach filled with old rotted trees, but most of all the ocean. My mom grew up in California and got to see the ocean often but hasn't for 25 years. I bet this is just wonderful for her.

"Wow Zara. Look at all the washed up stuff." She is the first to adventure to the debris. I stare out in the ocean. I've only seen the ocean one other time. I think it is so amazing how a body of water can travel so far across the world carrying stuff to the beaches. I look over at my mom exploring. I notice the other side looks cool also with more debris.

"Mom I'm going to check out over here." I see her get out her phone to take pictures.

"Okay." She says and I begin to wonder. The trees blocks the rest of the beach and it rises into a cliff. I dodge in between two large trees and feel the smooth surface of the dead tree. I glance back at my mom but a small hill blocks her from view. I continue walking through the debris. It gets thicker further up the sand. I step on a log and balance myself on it as I walk with my arms out stretched. The wood starts to get slick and my rubber shoe slips and it causes the whole log to shift in the sand and I tumble down onto a thick, sharp stick sticking out of the neighbor log. I land on my forearm and pain erupts and I roll over into the sand causing the tiny and abnoxious grains of sand to get in the large gash in my arm. It throbs and stings as I try to move. I try to get a look but the angle is just on the back of my arm. Maybe that's a good thing. I could probably see my bone. I try to brush off sand but every time my hand gets close my arm surges with pain. As I'm about to call for my mom, i'm paralyzed. I suddenly have the churning sensation and breathtaking feeling in my stomach. Only one thing causes it. A vampire.

"Why are you so stupid?" A woman's voice says and I gasp unintentionally. I hesitate to turn around and when I do I almost trip. Short, jet black hair and red eyes. The girl I saw in my dream is here. It makes sense if the large dog could. I watch her take a deep inhale, closing her eyes in the process.

"You smell delicious." A shiver runs down my spine and rests in my stomach. In a split second she is close to my face, holding my wrists. She licks my neck and I blush. I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. She did this in my dream."This shouldn't last long and before you know it all the pain is gone and you'll be just fine." She teases. She is going to turn me into a vampire right now. What will happen to my mom? Seth? My friends at school? I won't age or have children. Nothing. "Don't be scared. You'll be fine. You'll be more than fine. You'll be invincible." She inches for my neck and making me wait to get it over with. Then I feel her lips around my neck and she barely pierces my skin when she is ripped off me. Even that little bite hurt a lot. Now my arm and a vampire bite. The pain mixed together is unbearable. I fall to the ground and feel the fiery pain in my neck and stinging pain in my arm. I look around for the woman and gasp when the dog is there. From the hill and my dream attacking the woman. It snaps and grabs her by her waist. She escapes from his teeth and plunges it to the ground. It wriggles out of her grasp and clenches her waist and whips her into the water. I watch her turn and flip until she breaks the surface and a bowl of water erupts. The dog looks at me, and I am over come with fear again. Familiar eyes. It walks closer and I try to scramble away only moving an inch. I try to make words through clenched teeth.

"Don't... touch... me." I grunt but it ignores me. I look away for a way of escape, or even my mom who has missed this whole fight. Then a terrible sound of bones braking and skin ripping I look back to human eyes.

Seth.

I am shocked. So shocked that I forget I have a bite on my neck and my arm ripped open. I stop trying to fight the pain and stare at him kneeling next to me examining me but not touching me.

"Seth?" I grunt again in confusion and pain from my neck erupts and it causes me to twitch.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I need to pick you up now." I don't care anymore. I can't feel him slide his arms under my knees and shoulders. I can't feel reality. Pain is clouding over me. I see a blur of trees pass and I know we are moving.

"My...mom." I can't leave my mom there worried about me. I hate doing that to her.

"She'll be fine. We will get her." I relax a little in his arms and I close my eyes. We don't run too far when we get to what looks like the Blacks home. I hear yelling and peice together that it must be Jacob. Wheelchair man is in the doorway.

"She is bit?" His face is all mushed together so I can't tell his expression. "Get her inside." He yells and Seth walks the few feet to the house while I hear a roaring and ripping sound then a brown-red dog run into the trees. They can turn into wolves. Seth is the one I saw in my dream and in the forest about to kill me. Why did he try to kill me? He lays me on the same couch as before. Wheelchair man (I heard being called Billy) wheels over to me and he freezes.

"Why did you try to... kill me?" My voice comes in breaths now. Maybe now isn't a good time to talk. I can barely see Seth staring at me with an 'are you kidding?' look.

"I just saved you, not kill you. I didn't give you that bite." He yells. And now I can see his blurred body pace up and down beside me.

"Back in the forest...you stopped when I looked at you. You were going to kill...me." Speaking so much hurts and I don't know how much longer I can. His body shifts at the mention of the forest. He sits on the coffee table in front of me.

"Why are you talking about this now?" His body is tense and anger is in his voice. He obviously is freaking out about all that just happened. I don't even know if I'll live. No; stop that train of thought.

"Because... you are the one... I've seen... you... before." I start feeling faint probably too much blood loss.

"What are you talking about?" He throws his arms in the air out of frustration. He kneels down by my face and brushes through my tangled hair. "I can't explain everything right now. Just please live will you?" His voice is higher pitched now. Why does he care so much?

"I'll..." I take a deep intake of air. Air supply is getting harder to breath. "try." I feel my body letting go of the pain and the world slipping out.

I wake up in a different place this time. I'm not at the hospital or the Black's house. The room is so large and elegant. It must be a mansion or something from the way it looks. I see a large window covered by blinds at my right. It's night already. How long have I been asleep. I shift a little on my left side when a searing pain hits me and I wince. I sit up to get away from the pain from my neck but it tingles then dies down. I reach up to touch a soft, large bandage over the bite.

I got bit by a vampire!

I look around the room and see a mirror on the counter across from the bed. I remove the blanket to see me in a long, comfortable hospital dress. This one without the slit in the back. I reach my legs over and steady myself to walk. Once I put pressure on my feet I crumble to the ground and hit the ground with a thud. I won't walk so I'll have to crawl. I sort of army crawl over the room and reach up to the mirror on the counter. It falls onto my body and I desperately put it to my face. Blue eyes; that's good. Dark skin; also good. I wasn't changed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I fall back to the ground and relax. As much as I like vampires and werewolves, I really don't want to be one yet. I'd rather live a regular life as human with kids.

I lie on the ground for 20 minutes staring at the ceiling until the door opens and I jump up from the cold floor. I wince from the pain of my arm I hit on the cupboard. I forgot I had that too. I look up at the door to see Seth in the doorway. Once he sees me in pain on the floor he picks me up and places me softly on the bed. I pull the covers over my cold legs. I wasn't paying attention to the shivering I was making. I sit up on the bed and hug the blankets to me. I look up at Seth staring at my shivering body.

"Cold?" He teases. I open my mouth but it results in the sound of my chattering teeth. So I nod instead. "Come here." He holds his arms out to hug me. I hesitate before giving in. I am immediately heated from his skin under his black tee. His arms wrapped around my back tighten when I slightly moan of the comfort. I take in his smell of pine trees mixed with his own scent. I want to stay here forever. Be with him forever.

"How are you feeling?" I feel the vibrations on his chest.

"Could be better." I tease and his chest vibrates more as he chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I should have protected you better but instead I got you bit." His tone turns sad. I pull away from him to better look at his face.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I wasn't paying enough attention to myself. If I didn't fall and cut myself, I wouldn't have gotten bit." My eyes start to sting with tears. He stares at me looking all over my features. I blush at his staring and try to look away but he tilts my head back and brushes my hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear.

"You look cute when you blush." Of course my face deepens in color. I hate it when I blush. It makes me uncomfortable knowing other people can see it when I can't. He chuckles at my nervousness again.

"Why are you so... attracted to me?" I don't think I did a very good way of phrasing it but it's already out. His face sinks and his eyes change from happy to sad again.

"Well, you are beautiful." He smiles but I know that isn't it. "You have a kind heart, and loving soul." He doesn't just like me for my looks. How does he know about it? We have only just met yesterday. I have seen him so many times in my dreams that I know what he looks like when he phases. "Before you passed out you said something about seeing me before?" He changes the subject which is fine since I need answers about that too.

"I have had dreams of you in your wolf form. You and the vampire who did this." I point to the pain on my neck. It is silent for a second as we think. How am I able to sense vampires? How come I had those dreams about being bit, then actually getting bit. And Seth there in the field looking at me with the same eyes? "What am I?" I finally ask. Seth looks into my eyes intently thinking of an answer. His silence tells me he knows. There is a knock at the door and I release Seth. We stare at the door to see Carlisle walk in with an official white coat and professional look on his face.

"Good morning Zara." He says with a grin. Is it morning? I really can't tell. "I suppose you want to know what happened." He walks over to the machine to my right and checks everything. "You are looking healthy... but I have some bad news." Doctors and bad news don't go well together. "Your attacker managed to get a minimal amount of venom into your body." He pauses to see my reaction and I have a pretty good one. My eyes wide and open partly open staring at him like a 3 year old. I have vampire venom in my body? Does that mean I'm like 1/3 vampire or something? "I'm can't tell for sure what the effects are going to be but you show signs of human. Do you feel thirsty at all?" I shake my head. I little hungry but not really thirsty. "Do you feel more aware of your surroundings?" I look around the room but I don't feel any different. I shake my head again. "I don't really know what that small amount of venom is doing to you but it looks like it is ineffective, but just to be sure will you stay here for another 2 nights so I can test if the venom is actually inactive?" My mom. What will happen to her? Where is she? I nod and look at Seth.

"Where's my mom?" He glances at Carlisle before back at me. He holds out his hand to help me off the bed. He wraps his arm around my waist holding my up. He is doping most of the work I'm just moving my legs. Carlisle follows behind us with the I.V. Pack on the rack. We walk through the large mansion to stairs. We struggle up the stairs until I get to the last step when I'm hit with a strong force. The same feeling Renesmee and Carlisle gave me. Vampires, and a lot. We get up the last step and sure enough a family room full of vampires and in the middle completely unaware is my mother. I feel my legs grow strong again and Seth lets me go. Once my mom sees me her eyes light up. She leaps off the couch and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Zara. This summer just hasn't been good to either of us." Her voice on the verge of tears.

"Mom I'm okay and it's not your fault. It's the logs fault." I tease and we chuckle a little lightening the mood. "I am going to have to stay another 2 nights for check-ups." I say hoping she will get the hint to go home. I don't want her here with all these vampires around, not to be mean but I care for my mom. My mom is silent holding on to me as we rock on our feet.

"I love you honey." She finally says and pulls away.

"I love you too but you should go home and get rest. Doctor Cullen is here and can take care of me. Think of it as a luxury hospital." I tease and laugh. My mom's eyes flick from worry to understanding.

"Okay honey but I'll be by later to check on you." She gives me one final hug before pulling out her keys. Carlisle stops her just before the stairs and says something I can't decipher before waving back at me and leaving. I turn back to the vampires all standing around the room like statues. Among them Renesmee standing with what looks like her parents. Looking closer now I see the resemblance. How do I greet a bunch of vampires? Carlisle must have sensed my distress because he walks to me silently and introduces me.

"This is Zara Tere. She is our guest for the next 2 nights." Carlisle grins but the rest don't move. "Zara this is my family." He starts introducing his family but for some reason I know who they all are. Right before he introduces the person I see their life. Their name, age, and a few memories. Does this have to do with the whole vampire sensor thing? Carlisle gets to the last 3 people which are Renesmee and her parents.

"Zara this is Edward, Bella and their daughter Renesmee." He says and while he says it I see it. Bella's pregnancy and when Renesmee is born. It's true. She is half-human. My eyes gaze over Edward and his handsome frame. I suddenly see his life. He was changed by Carlisle in the early 1900's. 100 years old is a lot. I see his love for Bella burst. Their marriage and then Renesmee. Their not so perfect life is perfect. I look into his golden eyes and see him watching me carefully. Like he is watching a movie or something. Then I see it. Mind reading. One gift of being a vampire.

"It's nice to have you here." Edward says in a welcoming tone. The only greeting I get from all the non-blinking faces. I don't know how I should respond to a vampire so I wave and shyly smile. This is definitely uncomfortable. The gut feeling of the recognition of all the vampires hurts. I want it to go away. I want this whole supernatural life to go away. My hands begin to tremble at the unbearable pain and stress. A hand is suddenly on my waist and I jump at the touch. I turn to Seth who is holding me. I don't even think he knows he has his hand around me he stares at the vampires and I see dominance in his eyes. I get even more uncomfortable but I can't resist the feel of his tingling touch on my body. He isn't even doing much but it's doing a lot to me. Is he feeling it too? The pain and tingle is making me go crazy.

My eyes get droopy and I can hear Carlisle talking. I didn't even realize he was talking at all. My legs are about to give out any second. These vampires are wearing me out. It's taking all my energy to stay on my feet. I glance up at Seth and his eyes stare into mine. He sees my struggle to be strong and holds me tighter. Seth looks at Carlisle before picking my up carrying me bridal style. The tingle of heat warms all through my body. The heat of his bare chest is remarkable. He has such an affect on me. My breathing is ragged as he carries me away from all the vampires. We go down the stairs and into the hall where I am staying. Instead of going into the room with the hospital bed we go into a guest bedroom next to it. I'm surprisingly feeling my strength gather being further from them but not enough.

Seth gently lays me on the bed and pulls the blankets over me. My vision is blurry as I try to look at his face in the dark. Why is he doing this? We just met and he saved my life once. This makes no sense.

He stares at me for a while before turning to the door. I don't want him to leave. I don't want him to take the tingle of heat and safety with him. Just as he closes the door I stare at the ceiling the best I can to try not to fall asleep. I need him here. Just to keep me safe. I'm worried and in pain but he is my only comfort.

"Seth." I barely croak and I know he can't hear me but the door opens and Seth stands there with a concerned look. How did he hear me? "Please stay here... with me." Heat rises to my cheeks but he walks to the chair with a grin on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asks and his voice so melodic.

"I-I just like you here. You make me feel... safe." I turn to meet his eyes. "I don't like this whole sensing thing. It wares down my body." I yawn at the last word. My eyes blink slowly and I feel my body starting to shut down for the night. "Promise me you won't leave." My words are drawn out and slurred. Seth's face is suddenly in front of mine keeping a few inches away but I don't move. I'm too exhausted to want to move.

"I promise." His breath on my face makes me shake. Why do I feel like I need him? Just a few days ago I had no idea anything about him. He probably thinks I'm so clingy to ask him to stay. I see the outline of his dark eyes so close to mine. I have to urge to move forward and push myself to him but I resist. My breathing picks up at a rapid pace and I'm breathing so harsh that I know he can hear it in the silence. The exhaustion I just felt is gone. His face shows no emotion staring into me. I feel so naked under his examination. Then as soon as it was there, it's gone. Seth moved away and sits on the chair at the foot of the bed. I see the outline of his smile.

"Goodnight." He says so softly and like he completely missed what just happened. Heat rises to my cheeks and I roll over. I'm not tired anymore after that. What just happened?

"Night." I respond in a breath with my pumping heart and ragged breathing.

"Why did you have to choose her as your imprint?" A yelling voice booms into my ears.

"It's not my fault! I didn't choose! I'm just destined to be with her! I don't care if she is some vampire sensor freak!" Another voice yells but I can't make sense of the words. I'm still tired and form this into some sort of dream.

"Please Rose cut it out." Another soft voice says.

"Rose it's not anyone's fault. She doesn't even know what she is and we will tell her soon but for now we need to keep it down. We can't risk letting the Volturi know." Another voice says then silence. The silence awakes me and I open my eyes to the morning light from outside. I can tell it's real early because it's not quite the sun's light in the room. I sit up and look around. Seth isn't here. The door is barely open to just a slit and I slide out of bed to peek out. I get to the door and look to see a muscular body standing in the way. I jump for an unknown reason and end up tripping on something on the floor falling forwards, hitting my head on the doorknob then being thrown back on my backside. I hit the ground with a thud and the door swings open.

That hurt.

A lot.

The stabbing pain on my forehead throbs and I bring my hand up to it. Seth sees me and instantly is at my side, picking me up and carrying me out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall. I catch my reflection in the mirror and see a large red spot with a small indent above my left eye. Wow. Seth sets me on the counter and closes the door.

"I'm so stupid." I grunt and poke at my wound. Seth chuckles as he scrambles in the cabinet. "I am! I saw you outside the door and for some reason it scared me and I tripped on something, but I have no doubt it was myself, and hit my head on the doorknob then falling on my butt!" I argue and frown at myself. I notice how unattractive I look from having just woken up. I wish I could have freshened up before now. He comes and brings some ointment and bandage.

"I don't think you are stupid. You just think yourself is stupid." He grins being such a smart-alek. I still stare at him through the mirror setting everything up. I admire his gentleness and side of humor. Then our eyes meet and heat rises to my cheeks and I look somewhere else. This faucet is very nice. It goes along with the mansion very well.

His hand reaches my cheek and he brings my face to him. He slathers the ointment on and sticks the small bandage on. After everything is done I turn to him. His face has a permanent happiness to it. Even when he yells it still has that happiness glow. A smile spreads across his face and I realize I've been staring at his face. What is wrong with me? I jump off the counter and make my way to the door. When suddenly the dream I had comes to mind. It probably wasn't even a dream. Why would I dream something like that? I turn back to him and see he was staring at me and my cheeks are hot, I'll ignore that.

"What is the 'Votori'." I ask unsure if I pronounced that right but I see shock in his eyes and his face hardens. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that.

"I don't know." He's lying. Why is he lying? Am I not supposed to know about it? I turn back to the door and exit leaving me confused. I make it back into the room and decide I need to change. I'm in hospital dress! At least it's not leaving a gaping hole in the back. But I still need to change out of this.

There is a knock at the door and I hesitate to open remembering there are many vampires here. I make my way to the door and open it slowly to a young woman with short black hair and a dazzling smile on her face.

"I'm Alice." She holds out her hand enthusiastically and I reluctantly shake it. It sends me vibes of energy and I pull back immediately. I look at her but she still smiles. "Sorry." I don't respond while I hold my hand. "How's your head?" She asks.

"Fine." I say in a flat tone. I'm not meaning to be rude to them but they way they make me feel is unpleasant.

"Well I see your a little under dressed." She looks me up and down and then I see her pull a bag up from her feet. "I brought a few clothes I think you will like." I don't want to be with a vampire anymore. I can't take the energy they send through me. I shake my head and begin to close the door when her hand reaches out and stops me with a strong grip. "Look I understand you don't like us-" I begin to protest but she snaps her hand in my face. "I know not that way, but can you please change out of those hospital clothes. It looks like you are from a horror movie." I guess it does with my bandaged head too.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like this whole thing. Just yesterday I thought vampires were just stories." I rub my head from the headache that starting.

"Just relax." She holds up the bag so I can get a clear look. "None of us are going to hurt you. We will help you get through this." Her voice is so friendly and I know none of them are going to hurt me intentionally. "Now lets get you clothes!" Her voice high pitched and clearly excited to dress a human.

I let her in and close the door while she is laying out the clothes on the bed.

"Okay so I have casual pants with very nice black converse along with a nice T-shirt." She says and I get a good look at the clothes. Very much my style. I'm not into all that girly clothing. I know I like this one, mostly because I don't want to spend any more time with her.

"This one is good. Thanks." I grab the cothes and practically run out the door. I get to the bathroom where Seth and I were and hop into the shower. I feels nice to shower all the blood off me. All the stress and emotions. It is still all unbelievable. This is a another demension I'm in. All these people are all of my imagination and I'm really in the hospital in a coma after the wreck. We didn't hit that vampire chick, instead it was a deer. It would all make sense.

After I get out of the shower, I stand in front of the mirror. I'm still here. This is reality.

I get dressed in the clothing Alice got which actually fit well also. I'm shocked at how perfect it fits. She must really know how to fit clothes. Or she is a stalker. A stand still, undead stalker. She is keeping secrets from me. Everyone here is keeping secrets from me. Everyone lies.

Thank you so much and Review!


End file.
